darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
If You Bring It They Will Come
Back to 2010 Logs Lift Off Lifeline Lift Off is at the medical building waiting with others who have been either injured using stuff that fritzed out from the radiation caused black outs or those that got exposed to the stuff and are feeling ill. Lifeline returns from having helped Iacon deal with the radiation stuff, and is arriving with the combination of minerals and additives that have proven to help relieve the worse of the radiation exposure symptoms in others. Cubicron has no way of gathering such items together easily, so she -- with Ratchet's permission -- brought as much back with her as she could easily carry. Lift Off spots the form of Lifeline approaching with a crate aboard her, so steps out of line to assist with its removal once she has drawn close. "Good cycle Lifeline, here let me help you with that crate there so you can transform." The flatbed stops next to Lift Off. "Thank you." And as soon as the cargo is moved and the mech has stepped clear she transforms. "How bad is it here?" is the first question out of her mouth. Lift Off inclines his head as he steps away with the crate secured in his grip, moving toward the bay door. "Been a line up for awhile from what I can tell. Folks have slight injuries or radiation illness, nothing too serious thankfully." Lifeline nods. "Then this should go fairly quickly. Do you know if there are any energon stores available? Those minerals have to be ingested." Lift Off considers a few moments, then nods, "I know of a few. I'd be happy to get you some." Lifeline nods her appreciation for the mech's assistance. "Please. And go ask First Aid for whatever I have in the clinic's stores as well." She starts into the hastily organized medical area to confer with the other mechs there already minding the store, as it were. Lift Off inclines his head and goes to notify First Aid first before he heads off to get some energon for the medic to use. Nothing from the El Sleazo of course, but he does know his way around and will be back soon. Lifeline starts helping dole out the radiation treatment, using her own carefully hoarded personal energon rations. As soon as that starts moving along smoothly if slowly, she steps over to help take care of those with minor injuries as the less trained medics can wrangle the medication easily enough. Lift Off returns with an armful of energon which he sets next to the medics that are assisting with the medication. "I'm back, hope this covers everyone here." he calls out to Lifeline. Lifeline glances over after welding closed a minor crack in a mech's surface plating. "That should be enough." She keeps working diligently, making sure that each of the neutrals she sees are not only repaired but checked for possible radiation poisoning. Oddly, instead of using a proper scanner, she's using some strange and crude little device that crackles oddly every time someone has had more than a certain little device. Lift Off moves back into line for his turn, passing time by observing those waiting for their dose of radiation medication. Lifeline finishes the last of the pending minor repairs quickly enough, and moves back to helping with the medication dosages. There's the beginning of a scuffle as some of the neutrals see the amount of energon all piled in one place, but one GLARE and sharply worded retort gets them all to shut up, if not calm down. Lift Off frowns at the scuffle and is about to step in, but that glare cows the participants quite handily. He smiles and chuckles, that femme knows how to handle this lot. He glances back behind him to see an older femme and mech who aren't looking too well, he offers for them to go ahead of him, which they accept with much gratitude. Lift Off nods to them as he continues to wait patiently, he keeps looking back at the line as others approach it and shakes his head. It was getting ridiculous now. Lifeline sees the crowd growing as well, suspecting that others are arriving now just to get the energon. Time to stop this before it really gets out of hand. She stops the other medics then calls out to the assembled crowd, her voice carrying easily. "All right. We've got only so many doses of the medication left before more arrives tomorrow. I want to see the most severely affected first." That, of course, immediately raises a stir. Lift Off frowns at the stir, "You heard the medic." he calls out, backing up Lifeline's words as his wings flex slightly in annoyance. Glancing around and gesturing a few more ahead of him that he can see are worse off than he is right now. Lifeline is both glad that Lift Off spoke up to help, and annoyed that he thinks she couldn't maintain order by herself. She's not about to let the rest of the crowd realize that, though. Those malcontents near the front take this chance to start being ornery again and she cuts them off again with a vicious "ENOUGH! If you're feeling well enough moan and complain, then you're well enough to get to the BACK OF THE LINE AND WAIT YOUR FRAGGING TURN!" Yup, they done did it. She's mad now. Lift Off knows his size is usually an asset to gaining order so he helped accordingly. He smiles a bit at Lifeline barks that out and looks positively ready to hurt the next one that complains. He wisely decides not to be that one by saying anything more. Lifeline glares at the malcontents, DARING them to try anything more. But they finally get the hint and shuffle aside as a pair of femmes carry a third between them toward the front. It's slow and a bit chaotic, but the neutrals all start moving about to let the most badly affected individuals move forward. Lift Off watches on, anyone he spots that is showing signs of not making it unless they get a dose soon he gestures to step ahead of him. Others are picking up on his example and doing similarly. Lifeline and the other medics get back to work and things are soon moving smoothly again, the most severely affected given time off to one side to recover somewhat. The more ambulatory ones are advised to return if they don't start feeling improvements soon. Lift Off is content to wait until the medics say they have no more of the radiation medication. He is already pondering though, "Lifeline?" he calls out, "If you have a handy list of what you need for the medication I could certainly seek it out on my trips around the planet as well as off." The medics do run out soon enough, and Lifeline divvies the remaining energon (barely a third of a standard ration) amongst the other medical assistants. She nods to Lift Off. "Of course. None of the items are particularly rare, just not easy to come by quickly." She lists them off for him and adds, "The closer they are to pure mineral form, the better." And she wasn't kidding. They're base minerals like potassium and magnesium. Lift Off listens to the list and the requirements, giving a nod he intones. "I'll do what I can." offering a kindly smile to her as the medications have run out and it seems he will have to wait on that at least. Lifeline nods again. "Thank you, Lift Off. And if you have to purchase anything, let me know and I'll reimburse you." She's called over to one of the recovering femmes by another medic and gives Lift Off an apologetic glance as she steps over toward them. Lift Off is already thinking about where he can get the pure mineral forms on the list as Lifeline thanks him as well as assures him he'd be reimbursed if he had to spend his own credits. He inclines his head to her, offering a smile of not minding as he clicks on his radio to start working on that list. The mech has connections and he's going to use them. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Nobyl TP